This application claims the priority of Germany, filed Jun. 27, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a wiping system for wiping a window pane having a driving motor on one side of the pane and a bearing unit with a wiper arm on the opposite side of the pane, the driving motor being connected with the bearing unit for transmitting the movement for a wiping movement of the wiper arm through an opening in the pane.
From German Patent Document DE 100 11 821 A1, a vehicle window wiping system is known which is situated between a rear door of a vehicle and a rear window which is opened independently of the door. In this case, the drive of the wiping system is provided on the rear door and the wiper arm is swivellably disposed on the rear window. When the rear window is closed, the wiper arm is connected with the drive. It is essential in the prior art that the window wiping system is easy to install and that it is prevented that the drive shaft is not aligned correctly with respect to the rotary shaft. When the rear window is closed, the axis of the rotary shaft has to be aligned with the axis of the drive shaft. For this purpose, a connection pin is provided in a connection opening in the window, which pin extends through the connection opening when the window is closed.
The present invention suggests a wiping system which, as a result of its arrangement, can be precisely aligned during the installation by means of simple devices and is also easy to mount in the event of a later removal and remounting.
In this case, it is advantageous that a commercially available object, such as a screwdriver, can be used as a positioning aid.
Embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawing and will be explained in detail in the following description.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.